Chained
by prettybirdy979
Summary: Tim and Tony find themselves a bit chained. Written for the Near Brothers Challenge.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS either…bummer.**

**Author's Note: Just a one-shot I wrote in between doing my homework and some projects I have.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'Probie?'

…...

'Probie!'

'What Tony?'

'How did we get into this mess?'

……

'Probie! Stay awake pal. Answer the question.'

'You can't watch your back.'

'What?'

'We're in this mess 'cause you can't watch your back.'

Even though Tim couldn't see him in the near blackness, Tony put on a hurt look. 'I can so watch my back. I just thought that was your job.'

'N-not when s-some guy hits me in t-the head. N-not when I'm in f-front either.'

'You okay McGee?'

'I'm c-cold. And sleepy.'

'Well don't go to sleep pal. Gibbs and Ziva will be here soon and they'll yet us out.' Pulling at the chains that bound him to the wall, Tony tried to move closer to his injured team mate. However, all he got for his troubles was a sore wrist.

Giving up, Tony thought about the events that had got them into this mess.

********

_Earlier that day........_

Spat.

Tim ignored the paper ball that hit his head and continued working.

Spat. Spat.

He glanced up but then went back to work.

Spat. Spat. Spat. Spat. Spat.

'Enough Tony! How old are you? Five?'

'Nope. Older. I am bored but, and you make a great target.'

'Gear up everybody; we got a dead petty officer.' Gibbs said, strolling into the bullpen.

'Where Boss?'

'Two blocks from here.'

'I'll drive.' Tony said.

'Nope. You'll walk. I want you and McGee to check to see if the neighbors saw anything.'

Tim looked at Gibbs with a look of horror. 'Now McGee!' Gibbs yelled.

'On it Boss.' Tim replied, scrambling after Tony.

********

'McGoo.'

'What Tony?'

'That last woman was flirting with you.'

'I know Tony, I'm not blind.'

'Why didn't you ask her out?'

'One, she's a suspect and two, she was about eighty years old!'

'Just your type then.'

Tim turned to tell Tony off, when a man walked out of a nearby alley two metres in front of them. He took one look at them, spotted the badge that Tim's turn had shown and took off back down the alley. Drawing their weapons, Tony and Tim followed.

'NCIS, Freeze!' Tim was in front when the man turned a corner. Tim felt a man grab his left wrist and pull the gun out. He heard a snap before something hit his head.

Tony turned the corner, only to find Tim unconscious on the ground with the suspect in front of him, holding Tim's gun. Just them there was a sharp pain in the back of Tony's head and then the world went black….

********

_Now......._

Tim was so sleepy…

'McGee!' Too bad Tony wouldn't let him sleep.

'What?'

'Mind staying awake? Can't tease you if you're not awake.'

'Think I'd prefer to sleep.'

'Sure thing Snow fairy.'

'It was a Snow Elf!'

'Same thing. Still too geeky for words.'

Thump.

The door to the room they were in suddenly flew open, allowing light to steam in. Wincing Tim tried to cover his eyes.

'Which one?' the man asked.

A mysterious voice replied 'The older one. He looks like he may know what we need.'

'And if he doesn't?'

'Then it's the Geek's turn.'

Smiling, the man made his way over to Tony. Grabbing a key off his belt, he kicked Tony in the ribs, causing a grunt of pain from the older agent. 'Try anything,' he whispered into Tony's ear, 'and I'll kill your friend here…okay?'

Then after unlocking the chains, Tony was dragged out of the room, leaving Tim behind to wonder if he'd ever see Tony again.

Thinking that maybe moving might be a good idea, Tim sat up. But as soon as he moved his left hand, he nearly screamed at the pain. He tasted blood from biting down on his tongue.

Gingerly, he wiggled his fingers. The pain was too much. Tim passed out.

********

Mean while the two men had tied Tony to a chair.

'What do you know about Thomas's murderer?' asked one man, who was wearing a blue coat.

'You know this reminds me…'

Whack. The guy wearing the black leather coat slapped him across the face.

'Wow. That is one hell of a punch…'

Whack. Black Leather repeated the move, only harder.

'Answer the question' said Blue Coat.

'Not a question I can answer…'

Thump. Black Leather punched him in the stomach.

It continued this way for what seemed like hours. By then the two men realised that Tony knew nothing.

They dragged him back to the room and threw him in, not even bothering to lock him up again. Tony could hear their laughs as they retreated up the hall.

'Hey…honey, I'm home.'

……

'McGee, you okay?'

'…Tony?'

'Yeah kid... I'm back.'

'I think I broke my arm….'

Even though Tony was sure he had worse injuries, he could see no reason to let Tim know about them. 'How…did you do… that McGee?'

'When…they took… my gun…in the alley. I thought…I heard…something snap…before I hit....the ground.' Something about Tony's voice broke into Tim's thoughts. 'You…okay Tony?'

'I'm fine McGoo.'

'And I'm a fairy.'

'But you are…a fairy...Snow fairy.'

'It's an elf…Tony'

Suddenly, they could hear banging above them, along with lots of yelling.

'Sounds like…Gibbs is here, Tony.'

……

'Tony?'

……

'Tony!'

……

Tim moved to see if he could see Tony but accidentally moved his arm. The last thing he saw as he blacked out was the bright light coming in the opened door.

********

'McGee!'

Tim could hear a voice yelling at him. But it was so dark and he was tired, so he decided to ignore it. The voice didn't like that.

'McGee! Wake up! Come on Probie, rise and shine.'

Why couldn't Tony leave him alone……Tony!

Tim shot up in bed as the events in the room came back to him. 'Tony?'

'What McGoo?' Tim looked to his right and saw Tony sitting up in the bed beside him eating…something. There were bruises all over him and he had a black eye.

'You're okay?'

'Better then you are McGee, broken arm and all. All I have is some bruises.'

'And a couple of broken ribs.' Said Gibbs as he walked into the room.

'Don't forget the concussion!' Abby said bouncing in behind him. 'Timmy! You're awake!' She quickly hugged Tim.

'Ouch, Abby. My arm…'

'Oh sorry…'

A doctor walked in then. 'Oh Agent McGee. Nice to see you awake. I'm your doctor, Dr Chang.'

'How long am I in here for?'

'Well, you had a mild concussion but you've developed no other symptoms in the day you've been here so I think you should be okay to tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow!'

'You may have noticed, you also have a broken arm…so tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other patients to see.' He walked out, nearly running into Ziva.

'Ah, Gibbs. We have a case… McGee! You are awake. Are you okay?' Ziva said as she poked her head in the door.

'I'm okay…I think.'

'Abs, come on. We'll come back later.' Gibbs said following Ziva. With one last hug, Abby followed.

'Guess it's just you and me now…Snow Fairy.'

'It's a Snow Elf!' Tim replied angrily. He, however, had a smile on his face that he knew Tony couldn't see.

****

The End

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Review please?


End file.
